1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miter saw and more specifically, to an indicator for use in a miter saw for indicating a bevel cutting angle at where the saw blade of the miter saw cuts a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional miter saw 1, which comprises a worktable 2, a swivel arm 3 on which a saw blade 4 is rotatably mounted, and an adjustment mechanism 5 connected between the worktable 2 and the swivel arm 3 for enabling the swivel arm 3 to be swiveled relative to the worktable 2. During operation, the operator can adjust the bevel angle of the swivel arm 3 relative to the worktable 2 for cutting the workpiece that is supported on the worktable 2 at different angles.
Further, graduations are made on the periphery of the adjustment device 5, and a pointer is provided at the swivel arm 3. When pivoting the swivel arm 3, the operator can synchronously observe the bevel angle of the swivel arm 3 by means of the indication of the pointer at the graduations.
However, because the adjustment mechanism 5 is connected between the worktable 2 and the swivel arm 3, the swivel arm 3 may keep the operator's sight from the indication of the pointer at the graduations, resulting in an adjustment inconvenience.